<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The reckless and his unfortunate partner by StrangeReflexion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225481">The reckless and his unfortunate partner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion'>StrangeReflexion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regards [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Third Watch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>55-David, Gen, Writober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">/!\</span> Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regards [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The reckless and his unfortunate partner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">/!\</span> Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés autour d'une même table pour dîner. 55-Adam, 55-Boy, 55-Charlie et 55-David. C'était plutôt rare qu'ils aient des soirées aussi calmes et qu'ils aient l'occasion de se retrouver autour d'un bon repas chaud quand dehors il faisait un tel froid de canard. Doc appréciait ces moments de répit. Il n'allait pas nier : il adorait son travail et les moments où l'adrénaline affluait avec intensité dans son système nerveux. Mais ça c'était presque quotidien. Et puis cela rendait ces moments de calme plus précieux encore. </p><p>C'était également l'occasion de partager un moment avec les collègues, et pas seulement ceux qu'il côtoyait tous les jours à la caserne, dans un cadre autre que les interventions où chacun était là uniquement pour faire son boulot. Ici ils pouvaient vraiment discuter. Avec Faith et Sullivan notamment, du moins pour sa part. Pour Davis, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment malgré les années. Le jeune policier avait plus d'affinité avec les autres secouristes, sûrement à cause de la différence d'âge, même si Doc n'était pas aussi vieux que tout le monde semblait le croire - 39 ans, ce n'était pas si vieux, pas vrai ?</p><p>Concernant Bosco… c'était différent. Il lui faisait penser à Carlos, dans une certaine mesure. Il ne comprenait pas comment faisait Faith pour le supporter au quotidien, elle qui était si posée et si respectueuse des règles. À côté d'elle Bosco n'était qu'une tête brûlée, un impulsif doté d'un foutu caractère. Peu importe qu'il soit un bon flic, Bosco n'avait tout simplement aucun tact. Ni avec ses collègues, ni avec les gens en général. La seule personne qu'il semblait vraiment respecter, c'était Faith. Il l'écoutait et savait courber l'échine devant elle quand c'était nécessaire. Elle était la seule qui pouvait le remettre à sa place sans risquer de se prendre des représailles. Oh, il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que tout était parfait entre eux – il avait d’ailleurs eu vent de quelques-uns de leurs conflits et apparemment ça n'était pas très beau à voir – mais ils avaient trouvé une sorte d'équilibre qui leur convenait à tous les deux.</p><p>Pourtant, combien de fois leur avait-il attiré des problèmes sans raison ? Combien de fois Faith s'était-elle retrouvée blessée à cause de ses actions irréfléchies ? Combien de fois avait-elle fait passer les intérêts de Bosco avant les siens en le couvrant sans hésiter ? Bien plus que Doc ne l'aurait fait pour quiconque, en tout cas. Et c'était surtout cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. C'était comme si ça ne dérangeait pas Faith de risquer à chaque fois de se laisser entrainer vers le fond, sans savoir si elle pourrait refaire surface à temps. Soit elle était complètement aveugle, soit elle faisait preuve d’une dévotion sans pareil. Et connaissant Faith depuis suffisamment longtemps Doc savait que ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser aveugler sans raison. Que retirait-elle de ce lien si étrange qu'elle avait avec son partenaire, et qui valait tant de sacrifices ? </p><p>Alors qu'il discutait avec la policière, Bosco se mit à piocher dans son assiette tout en continuant de râler après Davis et Sully qui ne partageaient pas son avis sur il ne savait quel sujet – à vrai dire ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça – et Faith protesta pour la forme. Cela semblait presque une habitude pour elle, comme si elle s'y était résignée depuis longtemps voyant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. </p><p>Ce qui était drôle c'était que, autant le policier pouvait se comporter comme un adolescent immature et sans le moindre sens des manières, autant Faith et Bosco lui donnaient parfois l'impression de fonctionner comme un vieux couple marié. Était-ce ce qui arrivait à force de travailler aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un ? En tout cas chez les secouristes il n'avait jamais vu ça. </p><p>« Comment tu le supportes tous les jours ? lui demanda Doc en désignant Bosco du menton. »</p><p>Faith ouvrit la bouche pour parler, regarda son partenaire qui était en train de se goinfrer à côté d'elle, puis reporta son attention sur Doc et haussa les épaules.</p><p>« Je fais avec, répondit-elle avant de lui adresser un sourire à la fois amusé et résigné. »</p><p>Il y avait de la tendresse dans l'expression de son visage. C'était comme si elle pouvait lui pardonner tous ses défauts car elle voyait ce qu'il y avait au-delà. Et quoi que ça soit, ça devait sacrément valoir le coup. En tout cas c'était ce que lui témoignait le regard qu'elle posait sur son coéquipier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>